


Papyrus'es Mercy

by Eliki



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Breaking script, Other, Remember, The Void, no more clues, reset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliki/pseuds/Eliki
Summary: There are plenty of clues in Undertale that Sans remembers resets, that everyone else doesn't, and that there are plenty of secrets to be discovered if you reset enough.So what happens when the one who remembers isn't the one to intervene.
Relationships: implied
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Papyrus'es Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a oneshot I wrote a while ago and I love the concept and I finally found it again and wanted to post it so all you lovely people could see it.  
> I hope you enjoy :)

Papyrus felt his bones quake as he stood in front of the human with his arms wide, he wants to help them, to stop them from killing anymore monsters ‘PLEASE HUMAN I KNOW YOU CAN DO BETTER’ but they step closer and Papyrus knows if he steps back they will win ‘HUMAN I BELI...’ ‘Enough Papyrus’ they spoke in a low feminine voice and a small spark of hope came, until they spoke again ‘I know you do not believe in me’.

He began to shake as they took another step, eyes glazed with blood lust ‘I know that you are in fact a very smart monster’ another step forward and Papyrus barely holds his ground ‘I’ve seen you build computers, create programs, hack systems and even create the most difficult puzzle that even an AI cannot solve’ they step forward and this time Papyrus stepped back. 

He has never done any of those things before and goes to speak but the human speaks first ‘heck you even created Nabstablooks new body which was better than Mettatons AND fixed Sans machine to access the alternate universes’ the human stops only a few steps away keeping eye contact as Papyrus shakes in fear ‘and yet you stand there and wait for me to kill you believing I will suddenly change my mind hahaHAHAHAHAHAHA’ the laughter echo’s through the snow covered cave and sends chills through Papyruses’ spine.

The human stops laughing and looks Papyrus up and down and then licks their lips ‘I loved how you showed off that great mind of yours......and body’ the suggestion sent chills through Papyrus and he had to stop himself from falling to his knees ‘and that only happened after I gave you that little push of confidence ‘you can do it I believe in you’ but then’ they took another step and Papyrus couldn’t stop himself as he tripped backwards onto the snowy ground.

The human was standing over him but before they could speak Papyrus found his voice ‘I-I-I N-NEVER DID A-ANY OF T-THOSE THINGS H-HUMAN’ he couldn’t stop the fearful stutter as there smile turned malicious ‘oh but you did Papy just not in this timeline’ they leaned down so that they were eye level with him as a thought seemed to occur to them ‘hey, how about I make you remember like Sans does, I’ll even let you see what happened before the reset’s’ there smile was so wide that it looked to rival even Sans fake smile.

Papyrus didn’t know what to say but the human stood up straight and moved back from Papyrus ‘I know, how about a test to see who cracks first, the comedian or the GREAT Papyrus’ they threw their hands in the air as they looked at Papyrus sitting on the ground ‘I wonder if you could SAVE me with a never ending time vortex swirling around us, will you give up, beg for MERCY’ they began to laugh demonically but Papyrus saw behind the mask there was a single tear that fell from their face and that gave him the strength to stand, pulling the human from there laughing fit.

‘OH are you going to fight or let me kill you’ there smile was wide and malicious but Papyrus stood tall as he spoke ‘LET ME REMEMBER’ the humans smile grew impossibly larger as they looked Papyrus over ‘Delightful’ they walked forward and dropped the knife on the ground. When they were right in front of Papyrus they held out their hand and looked at him with those blood red eyes ‘ take my hand’ their smile showed so many emotions but the one that stood out was excitement, to them this was a game, a puzzle, and Papyrus wanted to save them.

He took their hand.

With a malicious smirk the human used their free hand to grab papyrus’s upper arm and proceeded to snap his arm in half and now with his slowly dusting arm skewered there SOUL, still smiling. The agony was so immense he screamed in pain and then there was nothing.

....

Papyrus bolted into a sitting position and found himself in a black expanse of space, ‘the void’ his mind supplied, and looked around wildly until his gaze fell onto two humans. Fear suddenly coursed through his soul and he leapt to his feet, one of the humans flinched in surprise while the others smirk simply grew wider.

Papyrus could tell immediately that these two humans were very different, the way they held themselves, one confident while the other hunched over, was a stark contrast to how similar they looked. He knew they were the same person but at the same time it almost seemed impossible. Before he could think on it much longer the human with the evil grin spoke up ‘Welcome Papyrus to the space between worlds, or resets, this place is known as..’ ‘The Void’. He spoke at the same time as the human and they stopped in momentary surprise, shocked, but then the evil grin was back as they continued.

‘well, well, well, Papyrus, you’ve been holding out on us, didn’t know you’d known of this place before the machine’. There it was again, the mention of a machine; he didn’t know of any machine but something pricked at his memory, his deepest memory.

Suddenly his SOUL lurched as images began to race before his eyes. Moments, people, and thoughts raced around as memories began to surface. He remembered his father, the CORE, the machine, and Sans. At the thought of his brother more images began to play before his eyes as a happy, young skeleton scientist stood before him.

Papyrus hadn’t noticed he had fallen onto the ‘floor’ or that the humans took a step back in surprise as Papyrus continued to experience these long lost memories of his past.

It felt like it lasted hours but it only took a few minutes before Papyrus began to come back to his present self, and the difference was startling. The humans took a few steps more back as Papyrus stood back up to his full height. His eye sockets didn’t hold the well of unending enthusiasm and hope as before, Pain and loss was clear in his expression, and as he spoke for the first time in his life his tone was of a lower case ‘I Remember My Past Before Your Arrival, Human’.

The more skittish human looked at him with a sad expression but the malicious one looked at him in glee. He waited as the humans shared a meaningful glance before the malicious one once again began to speak ‘well that is interesting, we haven’t even done anything for that kind of development’. Papyrus began to speak but the human spoke over him again ‘but enough of these interruptions, we have a deal to make’. At these words the light in the human’s eyes began to glow a deep red and black leaked from their eyes and mouth.

The other human shrank away from this horrific display but Papyrus stood firm as he looked the human straight in the eyes and replied ‘And What Would This Deal Entail’. Again the humans looked at each other for a long few seconds, even if one cringed at the others appearance, before they turned back to Papyrus and spoke ‘simple Papyrus, your memory and awareness for your SOUL hahaHAHAHAHAHA’.

The human laughed manically but Papyrus didn’t even flinch, simply closing his eye sockets, which caused the manically laughing human to slowly patter off into awkward silence.

A few moments passed, it was hard to tell exactly how long being in the void, and when Papyrus opened his sockets again recognition flashed in his expression before it was hidden behind an indifferent mask.

Papyrus understood the void better than anyone; after all he was the one to originally design the Machine with Gaster, his father. He lifted his right hand into the air beside him and a yellow button appeared beside him, causing the humans, Frisk and Chara, to gasp in shock and in one case horror. Before either one could say anything Papyrus spoke his usual chipper, upper case ‘MY FATHER AND I STUDIED THE VOID AND ITS EFFECTS ON REALITY AND CAME TO A VERY IMPORTANT CONCLUSION’ at this he looked at Chara with a raised eyebrow and continued ‘DETERMINATION IS THE STRONGEST SUBSTANCE IN THE WORLD BUT THIS IS NOT A WORLD, THE VOID IS ITS ABSENCE AND THEREFORE THE RULES ARE DIFFERENT’.

Then before Frisk and Chara’s eyes Papyrus smirked so much like Sans the family resemblance was shocking as he continued ‘I REMEMBER BOTH OF YOU, FRISK FOR YOUR KINDNESS WHEN FREEING US MONSTERS AND HELPING US SEE THE SKY, AND YOU CHARA FOR HURTING MONSTERS WITH NO REMORSE FOR YOUR ACTIONS’. Both humans were stunned silent as Papyrus almost glowed in a white hue as he spoke of the actions of both of them.

‘BUT NEITHER OF YOU ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR JUST ONE OF YOUR ACTIONS, FOR YOUR SOULS ARE FUSED AND IN DOING SO BOTH OF YOUR ACTIONS ARE EACH OTHERS. THE POWER YOU USED POISONED YOUR SOUL HOWEVER AND NOW YOU CAN NO LONGER TRULY FUSE WITH ONE ANOTHER, YOUR DETERMINATION IS THE ONLY FORCE KEEPING YOUR BODY ALIVE. YOUR CURIOSITY HAS COST YOU BOTH DEARLY’. Once Papyrus stopped speaking he pressed his gloved hand onto the yellow button ‘SAVE’.

The black substance that leaked from Chara suddenly increased in intensity causing Chara to choke and then vomit the black substance, the void, out of their mouth and nose. Frisk hesitantly moved to Chara and patted there back once, twice and on the third pat a flash of red blinded Papyrus for a moment until it died down revealing one human standing before him.

The human (Charisk, Frara?) stood before Papyrus looking at their own hands in aww and spoke for the first time since Papyrus remembered while signing with their hands ‘How did you do that, we... I, feel at peace’. Papyrus smiled at the human and hovered his hand over a new button, ‘NOW THAT YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE VOID POISONING YOUR SOUL YOU COULD FUSE BACK WITH THE OTHER HALF OF YOUR CONSCIENCE, NOW LET US RETURN TO OUR WORLD AND CONTINUE FORWARD, I BELIEVE IN YOU HUMAN’, And with a bright Papyrus smile he pushed the yellow button beside him.

‘RESTORE’.


End file.
